Dimensions
by JosiJo03
Summary: Lily Evans, Linzey Evans, James Potter, and Sirius Black are stuck in a foriegen demension that is drastically different from their own. Will they ever be able to get home? Might want to read Another James and Lily Story:With a Twist to get some backgroud
1. I'm Lily Evans!

**Disclamer: If you recognize it—I don't own it. Simple as that.**

**A/N: You might not want to read this before you read my other fic. It deals with characters from **Another James and Lily Story: With a Twist**, so if you haven't read that you might want to read it…or at least the first couple chapters. That way you'll know what I'm talking about.:) Hope you like! PLEASE R&R!**

**Remember that the 'alternate reality' is the one that doesn't have Linzey and the 'real reality' is the one who does.**

**Summery: Lily and Linzey Evans went to sleep. They woke up on the floor of their room…only it had one bed instead of two. James Potter and Sirius Black went to sleep. They woke up on the floor of their room…only in their beds were doubles of themselves. What happens when the Evans Twins and the two Marauderers end up in another dimension? Where Linzey Evans never existed and the Lily actually studies? Hmmm……

* * *

**

**Chapter One: I'm Lily Evans!

* * *

**

**Lily's P.O.V.**

"Night Liz."

"Night Lil."

All was as it was supposed to be that night. Everything was _normal_. Until that morning, at least. That morning was the freakiest and weirdest thing that ever has happened to me…

* * *

I woke up on the floor of my room. Wait…this doesn't look like my room. This room has only one bed in it. Where's Liz's bed? Looking around, I spotted Liz…_studying_? What has the world come to?

"Good morning, Liz! I can't believe that you're up at this hour. I'm usually the first one up. Freaky. So, um, when did you start the routine of studying? I mean, seriously! Hey, wait a second! Where's the other bed?"

Liz hadn't noticed me until all of my questions spilled out. What was wrong with her?

"AHHHHHHH!" Um, why was Liz screaming?

"Um, Liz, it's just me."

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Liz?"

Liz calmed down—a little bit. "What? My name isn't Liz, its Lily. Lily Evans. And, w-who a-are you?"

"Your name's Lily? What? Oh, come on! Liz, you know that I absolutely _hate_ when you do that! What's wrong with you?"

"I-I'm not Liz! My name's Lily Evans! Hate when I do what?"

"Um, Lil, since when was there two of you?" I voice behind me said. I spun around only to see Liz.

"Wait a second! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? I DON'T HAVE TWO SISTERS!" I yelled.

"What?" Both Linzey's said together.

"Well, if you're the real Linzey," I pointed to my _real_ sister, "than who are you?" I asked the other girl who looks like my sister and I.

"LILY EVANS! I've tolled you that already! Who are you?"

"You can't be Lily Evans, cause I'm Lily Evans!" I tolled her.

"WHAT? _You're_ Lily Evans? _I'm_ Lily Evans!" The imposter said.

"Uhh…if you are Lily than why are you studying?" Liz questioned the imposter.

"I _always_ study, thank you very much!"

"Riiight. Than you aren't the real Lily. She never studies." Liz said.

"WHAT? I _AM_ LILY EVANS!"

I went over to the open book that the imposter had dropped. It was about dimensions or something…dimensions. Wait a second! Hmm…could it be? Well, it could be possible…somehow.

"What if we are in another dimension? And that girl _is_ me, and just lives in another dimension that us?" I asked my sister.

"But, if that was true than how'd we get here?"

"I don't know." I looked over at the other Lily…weird. This is _really_ weird.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. I promise the next one will be longer!**


	2. Nine Very Confused Gryffindors

_Disclaimer: If you recognize it—I don't own it. Simple as that._

_A/N: Okay, here's the deal—this story will get updated, but maybe not for a while at a time. The reason is that my other fanfic—Another James and Lily Story—is doing pretty good, so I want to keep updating it._

_Remember that the 'alternate reality' is the one that doesn't have Linzey and the 'real reality' is the one who does. I'm going to call them AR and RR._

_Summery: Lily and Linzey Evans went to sleep. They woke up on the floor of their room…only it had one bed instead of two. James Potter and Sirius Black went to sleep. They woke up on the floor of their room…only in their beds were doubles of themselves. What happens when the Evans Twins and the two Marauderers end up in another dimension? Where Linzey Evans never existed and the other Lily actually studies? Hmmm……_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: Nine Very Confused Gryffindors**

**

* * *

**

"AHHHHHHH!" James Potter and Sirius Black (RR ones) came running into the common room. Seeing three sets of Evans instead of two, the boys screamed again.

"POTTER, BLACK! _STOP_ SCREAMING OR I'LL HEX YOU!" Lily Evans (RR) shouted over the two already screaming boys.

"Only if you tell us what's going on here, #1! Or are you #1?" Sirius insisted, quite confused.

"Well, might as well start screaming again. We don't really know what's going on." Linzey replied hotly, standing up beside her sister.

"DON'T YOU _EVER_ CALL ME #1 AGAIN, SIRIUS BLACK!" Lily said…er, yelled.

"Well, look who's screaming now." James said.

"#1 is." Sirius added, then muttered to himself, "I guess she was #1."

Lily yelled in frustration. "ONE DAY I'M GOING TO HURT YOU _SO _MUCH, BLACK! AND YOU TOO, POTTER!"

"Um, no offense…er…Lily, but maybe you should do that later. You might need them to get to your dimension." The out of place Evans tolled her, looking up from her book.

Lily replied with a grunt and rolled her eyes.

"DIMENSION?" Sirius and James said together. "Whoa! Back up!" Sirius added, even more confused than he had been to begin with.

The 'triplets' exchanged glances. Lily spoke up. "Okay you two, stay calm." She told the two boys in a voice like she was talking to a couple of two-year-olds. "We have somehow traveled into another dimension…" Lily put her hand up to stop James and Sirius from commenting. "No interruptions!" She looked expectantly at Linzey.

The twin picked up where the other left off, in the same voice. "…And there is a double of each of you—hopefully they're not as obnoxious—and a double—though not just like her—of Lily."

"So we _really_ need to find a way out of here." Lily finished, looking uncertainly at the third Evans. The boys just stood there rooted to the spot with an occasional opening and closing of the mouth as if to say something but then decided against it.

"I have a feeling that you four have some really good ideas." The out-of-place Evans said sardonically. The twins glared at her, Lily especially.

James and Sirius looked questionably at the girl. "Are you the other Lily?" James asked.

"I suppose." Lily's double said. James got a goofy grin on his face.

"Potter, she's the study type. You wouldn't like her that much." Lily (RR) stated, seeing James' reaction.

"Oh, No! Not another Potter!" The other Lily screamed, disgusted, as she too caught on.

James chose to ignore the remark, and replied to Lily's (RR) comment. "Awe, is poor little Evans jealous?"

"You wish, you obnoxious prat." Lily (RR) said haughtily, turning her back to him. James pouted, defeated for the time being.

"Is there a double of you, Linzey?" Sirius asked her in a voice that clearly stated he was trying too hard to sound mature.

"Taking a leap from Lily's book…you wish, you obnoxious prat! Wait. _Double_ obnoxious prat." Linzey stomped over to where her twin was, and the two of them quickly went to sit on the farthest chairs away from the two Marauderers, muttering under their breath all the way. The other Lily quickly joined them, not wanting to be around the boys all alone.

Heaving the sigh, the two Marauderers made their way over to a plush, cozy couch by the roaring fire, making sure it was well out of reach of the two twins. The two knew firsthand—which most likely wasn't very good—when not to mess with an Evans Twin (they weren't too worried about the other Evans), and this was defiantly not the time to do so.

"Does anyone need any suggestions about the current situation?" A cocky voice said from the stairs. Two load groans and one "Not another one!" were heard from the corner. When the two boys looked up from their temporary sanctuary, they saw something they really never thought they'd see…

Their doubles. James Potter and Sirius Black stood in front of the staircase, right in front of James Potter and Sirius Black. It was an odd sight indeed. It wasn't as though they just met, but the fact that last time the four were face to face neither knew what exactly was going on. Two other boys stood behind the other James and Sirius, one having a head of light brown hair and the other blond.

The three girls got up and walked over, all doing so rather reluctantly. "Listening from the stairs, eh?" Linzey asked.

"How'd ya know?" Sirius (AR) questioned back, disappointment evident in his voice.

"A troublemaker always knows what another troublemaker has been doing." Lily (RR) replied, smirking.

"Its, shall we say…instinct." Linzey added, smirking as well.

"Plus, we've had a lot of experience with those two." Lily further explained, pointing at James and Sirius (RR).

"Troublemaker?" The brown-headed boy asked, stepping towards the twins from behind James and Sirius (AR) so he could be noticed.

"Ah-ha!" Lily exclaimed to her sister, "I _told_ you there'd be a Remus here!" She extended her hand, finishing in a singsong voice, "I win! I win! You owe me _5 galleons_!"

"I thought it was only _two_!" Linzey pouted.

"We changed it, re-mem-ber?" Lily said back as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Linzey thought for a moment. Sighing, she handed over 5 precious galleons to her twin's waiting had. Lily gleefully pocketed them.

The others watched the twins questionably. Remus was the first to regain the ability to speak. "H-How'd you know my name?" He asked, forgetting his previous question.

"Simple really." Said Lily, grinning from the previous increase in her amount of money.

"Got one of you in our dimension, too." Linzey explained, still pouting a little.

"Oh."

"Who are you?" Lily pointed at the recently noticed fourth boy, the plump, short, scrawny and shy blond-headed one, a hint of digestedness in her voice

"P-P-Peter P-Pettigrew." The boy replied nervously.

Linzey raised an eyebrow, gaining interest in what was going on. "Well, you really should go back to bed-"

"-unless you're with them." Lily pointed to the Marauderers from the 'new' reality.

"Don't worry…um which one are you?" Lily rolled her eyes when James (AR) asked which twin was which. Not very many people could tell them apart, so it got annoying a lot.

"Lily." She told him, though she wasn't really thinking about what he just said. A smile threatened to come out as a thought popped into her head. She guessed her twin had the same thought because Linzey was smiling while trying to hold in the laugh that threatened to come out. Knowing very well that they would die out laughing if they made eye contact, the twins resolved not to.

"Right," James continued, oblivious to the twins' behavior. "Don't worry, _Lily_, Peter's with us." Holding in their laughter just got harder for the twins.

Finally, after half listening to whatever had been said that moment, Lily could no longer hold it in. Through her fake smile, she muttered mockingly to Linzey, "Look who replaced you."

Linzey's face screwed up in mock hurt before pushing Lily playfully away. Lily started laughing so hard with her sister that she didn't even notice what exactly she bumped into—one very shocked James Potter (RR)—and had no reason to get the 'Potter germs' off her. Everyone was again in the position of staring questionably at the Evans Twins; this time the two were laughing their heads off.

"What's so funny?" Sirius (RR) asked. In reply, the girls just shook their heads for they couldn't reply 'nothing' through all their laughter.

"Bloody hell, Lil! Thanks for making my sides hurt from laughing so hard." Linzey complained, clutching her sides after the girls had finally been able to stop laughing.

The second twin smirked, though her sides did not fell much better. "Its not _my_ fault that you found my comment funny, _thank you very much_!" Linzey replied with a grunt.

"Okay! As much as I would _love_ to watch the Evans Twins laugh and carry on all day, we have the slight problem of being in _another dimension_ to worry about." James (RR) interrupted.

"What do you propose?" The twins asked in unison.

"We could go see Professor Dumbledore." Sirius (RR) suggested.

"I think that is the smartest thing I've ever heard from you, Black." Linzey mused.

"I second that." Her sister agreed. Sirius pretended to be offended, pouting in an overly dramatic manner. "There is a Dumbledore here, right?" Lily (RR) said to the Marauderers and Lily from the foreign dimension in a voice that threatened them to utter anything but the answer she wanted, which, in this case, was a 'yes'.

"Yep."

"Then lets head out!" James (RR) exclaimed over-excitedly, taking the lead of the group. The twins and other Lily rolled their eyes and reluctantly followed behind everyone else.

* * *

**OUTSIDE DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE**

"How exactly are we supposed to get in if we don't know the password?" Lily (AR) asked wearily, standing in front of the gargoyle.

"Uh…Lemon Drops?" Lily (RR) asked uncertainly.

"Like that really helps. I was looking for an actual answer!" Lily (AR) said, exasperated.

"She was guessing a password! Haven't you ever been to Professor Dumbledore's office?" James (AR) replied, looking at her like she was crazy for not knowing that.

"No! I prefer _not_ to get in trouble like you idiot Marauderers do!"

"Hey! Just because you don't know how to have fun and don't have a life doesn't mean you have to act like _that_!" James retorted.

"What! Thank you very much, Potter, I _do_ have a life and getting into trouble is _not_ my idea of having fun!" Lily replied hotly.

"Well, pouring over books and homework all the time is _not_ my definition of a life! Plus, how would _you_ know that getting into trouble is _not_ fun! You haven't even _got_ into trouble!"

"And I intend to keep it that way, _thank you very much_!"

"Well you need to…"

As everyone else was watching the fight between the two rivals, the twins decided to use their presence for actual good (surprise there). "Chocolate Frogs"…"Sugar Quills"…"Acid Pops"…"Licorice Leeches"… "Pumpkin Pastries"… "Uhh…"

"You know, with all the candy you two eat I'm surprised that you don't know all the names of every sweet imaginable." James (RR) said, getting bored of watching himself and another Lily duke it out.

"Shut up, Potter!" Linzey shouted; having previously been annoyed at the fact that they couldn't get into Dumbledore's office she was quite irritable.

"Yeah! It's not like we pay any attention to the name of what we're eating, anyways. Do you?" Lily (RR) retorted.

"Well, actually…"

The twin cut him off. "Bad example."

"You're weird like that." Linzey added to her twin's comment.

Lily (RR) turned to where herself (_This is really weird seeing _me_ duke it out with another Potter._) and another Potter were fighting about something that was totally off the subject of what they had originally started fighting about. "Can you two just SHUT_ UP_?I_ really_ wanna get out of this dimension ASAP, so get your _butts_ _over here and_ _help_!" Everyone (except Linzey) stared at her, while Lily just looked as though her outburst was perfectly normal. "What?" She asked innocently. All eyes adverted elsewhere.

The two twins turned back to the gargoyle, though they quickly turned back when they realized everyone else was still standing still. "A little help would be nice." Linzey commanded.

* * *

"Well, this is a problem that doesn't seem to be able to unravel itself any time soon." Professor Dumbledore stated, talking to the four newcomers (the others were out in the hall, the Marauderers eavesdropping do doubt). "So, you four will just have to attend school in this dimension until the matter is resolved and you can return home." 

"But, Professor!" Lily interrupted. "There's another one of _me_ here!"

"It's not like we don't have doubles either, Evans." James pointed out.

"Yeah, but yours aren't totally different from you. I mean, she _studies_, for Merlin's sake!" Lily retorted. "The only time _I_ go to the library is when I need to research something for a prank."

"Miss Evans, I assure you that I will do my best to make you feel comfortable in this temporary home, but we have more important matters to discuss. I cannot let two Mr. Potters and Mr. Blacks run around the school when there is only supposed to be one, nor can I let the two Miss Evans run around with the Miss Evans that belongs in this dimension is supposed to be the only one. So, the matter will have to be solved with a couple of potions. I will inform the Potions Master, Professor Calagast—" Linzey interrupted with a cough that sounded suspiciously like 'git' while Lily sniggered and the comment.

"As I was saying," continued the headmaster. "I will inform Professor Calagast about a fabricated need for the hair-changing potion. If made strong enough, the potion will last for a month. So, when you four start using it, you will need to re-stock, so to speak, before the month is up. Understood?" Four heads nodded in agreement. "Good. You will also have to take an eye-changing potion as a precaution that someone might recognize you easier."

Again, one of the four interrupted. This time it was Sirius. "Will the potions taste nasty?"

"Possibly." The four grimaced as Professor Dumbledore trudged on. "Also, I would like you to know that Miss Evans and Misters Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew will have a memory charm placed on them—"

"Why?" James asked before the headmaster could finish.

"It is dangerous enough for me to know about you four. But, for the five of them to know as well…this dimension could be ruined." Professor Dumbledore explained.

"Oh, right."

"Now, for the names."

"Names?" Sirius interrupted again.

"Yes, names. Do you think its smart to have the same exact names as someone else in this school?" The headmaster asked.

"Well, er…"

Professor Dumbledore smiled in understanding, continuing his explanation and name giving. "Mr. Black, you can have the name of Sean Brown. Mr. Potter—Jonathon Philips. Miss Lily Evans—Laura Eaton. And Miss Linzey Evans can keep her name, for there is no one with it, just changing her last name to Eaton."

"Laura is a stupid name!" Lily complained. "It doesn't sound right with Linzey. And twins names are supposed to sound right together."

Her twin nodded vigorously in agreement. "What about Kinzey?"

"Hmm…I actually like that one."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Is that a trick question?" Came the teasing answer.

"Very well." Said the headmaster, cutting short the "fight" before it went to far. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Misters Sean Brown and Jonathon Philips and Misses Kinzey and Linzey Eaton." The four stood up, ready to get out of their new, but not totally new, headmaster's office. "Please tell the five waiting outside to come in on your way out."

"But, Professor." Linzey protested. "Where are we going to sleep until the potions are ready?"

"Good question." The aging wizard pondered a moment. "I trust you know of the room called the Room of Requirement?" Four heads nodded. "Well, since no one should be out of bed at this hour, you can sneak off to there. Just make sure you are not seen, and find a way to my office thirty minutes before lunch. The majority, if not all, of the student body should be in class at that time. I trust the four of you to stay hidden until you are able to drink the potions."

* * *

**LUNCH THE NEXT DAY**

**(Sirius, James, Lily, and Linzey will now be referred to with their fake names unless it is one of their P.O.V)**

The Marauderers (AR) sat down, waiting impatiently (except for Remus, of course) for the food to appear on their awaiting plates. Then, something the headmaster said got their attention.

"…four students will be transforming to Hogwarts. They have already been sorted previously in my office. I ask you to please try and make them feel at home." On cue, the doors to the great hall opened, and through them came four students.

In front were two identical twins. They were petite with curly, blond hair that laid two or three inches past their shoulders and breathtaking navy blue eyes. The four Marauderers, or more accurately at least half of the boys in the school, could not help but look at the two for at least a few seconds.

Falling in step behind the two were two tall, handsome guys. The reaction was the same with them; the two seemed to be attracting quite a few girls' attentions. The one closest to the Marauderers had shoulder-length, medium brown hair and brown eyes. The one farthest away had shorter, somewhat untamed hair (though not close to as messy as James') that was shaded a cross between dirty-blond and light brown with hazel eyes. **(A/N: I'll explain later why he has the same colored eyes :P) **

After Dumbledore explained to the four transfer students certain things, they headed over to the Gryffindor table. As the food appeared, the Marauderers, not as interested in their food as they had been previously, noticed the four weren't as nervous as they thought they'd be. One twin was having a conversation with the hazel-eyed boy across from her. Mind you, it wasn't very polite.

"…you're bloody brilliant, I'm telling you _Philips_. Bloody freakin brilliant." The twin whispered spitefully.

"It's not _my_ fault we're here, _Eaton_." The boy replied.

"My butt it isn't, you annoying, arrogant, conceited prat."

"Oh, _very_ original."

"Say another word to me, Philips, and I'll give your head to Liz to use as a bludger and eventually give it to my neighbor's dog whose in need of a new chew-toy."

The boy quickly became silent, in which his friend replied to. "Tell her off, Johnny. Its not like she's being serious or anything."

"Oh, she's being serious, all right." The boy obviously called Jonathon answered gloomily.

"You better bet I am." The twin butted in.

"And don't call me Johnny!" Jonathon protested.

"Ew! I wouldn't touch _his_ head if you paid me! Even with my _bat_!" The other twin entered the conversation, finally gripping what her sister had said. "Well, now that I think about it…if you paid me _enough_ I might…it'd have to me a _lot_ of galleons, though…"

"Shut up, Liz. You're ruining the hole 'I'm really being serious' deal." The first twin scolded in a teasing manner. Then, seeing that the hazel-eyed boy was about to reply, added, "Not that I wasn't being serious about the whole 'give your head to the neighbor's dog as a chew toy' part." Again the boy was silent, too scared to say another word.

After a moment of eating, the twin the Marauderers assumed was called Liz spoke to the other one. "I don't see why you just don't tell Philips you'd prank him. Seems easier, if you ask me, Kinzey."

"Not gruesome enough. Plus, we've pranked those two so many times it's not even funny." The twin named Kinzey replied, continuing on as if the two boys weren't there.

"Hey! We've pranked you a lot of times too!" The brown-haired boy protested.

The twins didn't even acknowledge his presence as they continued debating. "But, we could prank them and _then_ you could give his head to the neighbor's dog."

"Actually, Liz, that doesn't sound half bad. It amazes me how you can be so idiotic and stupid all the time but still have pretty good ideas." Liz pushed her sister playfully aside at her remark.

James and Sirius stared at the two twins in wonder. "Guys," Interrupted Remus, "it's not nice to stare." The two chose to ignore his witty remark and finally dug into the mound of food before them.

"Never met a _girl_ who liked pranking, much less two." Sirius commented with a mouthful of food as he continued to stuff his mouth.

"Wonder how good they are at it." James wondered out loud, mouth equally as full as his friend.

Remus rolled his eyes at his friend's eating habits. "You guys are hopeless." He muttered to himself.

"Hopefully they don't give us too big of a competition." Sirius went on, pilling even more food onto his already over-flowing plate.

After three Marauderers 'disgustingly and vulgarly stuffed their mouths full of _way_ too much food _way_ too quickly', as was Lily Evan's words, and one politely and slowly ate his food, the four trudged out of the great hall.

"Hey, wait up!" came a voice from behind them.

The four Marauderers turned to see the two new boys. The one with the long, brown hair spoke first. "We thought we'd be nice and warn you that the Ev-_Eaton_ Twins are planning to prank you."

"And we'd just thought it'd be better if you knew. Though, it's not like you can do anything about it. When the Ev-_Eaton_ Twins set their eye on somebody to prank, there's no stopping them." Said the boy with hazel eyes. "We might suggest wearing a lot of rain gear."

"Yeah. They like to use water the most." Said the first boy as he started laughing at the fact that someone was getting pranked and it wasn't him. "You guys are doomed!"

The two boys walked off, laughing loudly. As the four Marauderers silently gripped what exactly the two had said, the new boys reappeared. "We forgot that we didn't exactly know where our room was." Said one.

"Mind if you show us the way?" asked the other.

"Of course not." Answered Remus, always the nice one of the Marauderers.

… "So, my name's Remus Lupin, and that's James Potter and that's Sirius Black and that's Peter Pettigrew." Remus pointed at each of the Marauderers, introducing them to the new guys. Out of the corner of his eye, Remus saw the two boys cringe when he introduced James and Sirius.

"Uh…Jonathon Philips and this here is—"

"Sean Brown!" Sean interrupted, bowing after he had called his name. Jonathon rolled his eyes at the sight of his friend. "And you can call Jonathon over here Johnny! He loves it!" Sean added as he finished bowing obnoxiously.

Jonathon looked disgusted at the name, shaking his head in silent protest. Sirius, being Sirius, either pretended not to notice or wasn't paying enough attention to in the first place. "Well, the 'ello Johnny!" 'Johnny' sighed. Remus felt sorry for the new guy, but couldn't do anything about it once James started calling him that, too.

As if the Marauderer's afternoon could get any weirder, they heard voices coming from the connecting corridor.

"I _told _you this was the _wrong_ way! We should have picked the _second_ way…that the girl told us about!"

"Well, how was _I_ supposed to know the particular corridor was filled with annoying idiots?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Do you even know how many time you've said that! And you say _I'm _annoying!"

"Well, to answer your question, I do not know how many times I've said it. But, why does it matter when it works it magic by annoying you? By the way, you are annoying."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Not!"

"Too!……Wait!"

"Too late, Liz. You've already agreed with me."

"That's so unfair."

"Oh, it is to fair."

"Since when?"

"Since I said so."

"…I fear for you sometimes, L-Kinzey."

"_You_ fear for _me_?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Could you just answer _one _of my questions, with out your answer being a question also?"

"Is that _another_ trick question? 'Cause I'm about tired of them."

"I give up!"

"Ha! I _told _you I win almost _every_ fight we have!"

"Humph. Cheater."

"Cheat? I just know your weaknesses."

"Weaknesses? Why you little…"

As the boys were listening to the conversation going on between 'Liz' and 'Kinzey', groans were emitted by Jonathon and Sean. They knew _exactly_ who was fighting. And, they knew _exactly_ what kind of mood they were in—one that meant trouble for whoever crossed the their paths.

"What's wrong with you two?" Questioned James as the voices rambled on.

"Those voice are the voices of the Ev-_Eaton_ Twins." Answered Jonathon miserably.

"We're doomed!" groaned Sean dramatically.

"Baby." muttered Jonathon. "Its not like they'll come down this corridor anyways." Though, just as he finished his sentence, two smirking identical twins appeared.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to eavesdrop?" asked one.

"Actually, my parents _taught_ me to eavesdrop." declared Sean.

"I don't think we were asking you." Said the twin who had not yet spoken.

"No…I don't think we were." Stated the other.

"But points for saying you're doomed."

"Cause you are."

"Most defiantly"

"Doomed." The two finished in unison, smirking.

Jonathon was about to say something when one twin stopped him by saying, "Remember, Phillips, my neighbors dog is in _desperate_ need of a chew toy." And with that, the two walked off, calling "Doomed" over their shoulder as they turned down the next corridor.

"I don't see why you like her, Johnny." Commented Sean as the girls were walking away.

"Like who?" questioned and ever so nosy Sirius.

"One of the twins. Johnny here is in _love _with her." Sean eagerly answered for Jonathon, wanting to rub it in as much as possible.

"Am not." muttered Jonathon.

"Of course you are." replied Sean cheerfully.

"Leave me alone." Jonathon said gloomily.

"No can do, Johnny ol' feller." Jonathon sighed in defeat, not even bothering to protest against his unwanted nickname.

"What'd they mean by telling us we're doomed?" Remus asked, attempting to save his new friend from any more teasing.

"Pranks, probably. Lots and lots of pranks." Answered Sean as if two girls threatening to prank the most popular/best pranksters was an everyday thing—which, in his case, it was. "Lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and…"

* * *

**A DAY OR TWO LATER**

As James and Sirius entered the common room, muffled laughter was heard throughout it. Something was up—and the two Marauderers seemed completely clueless as to what it was. They chose to ignore it, thinking it was about something besides themselves. Though, the laughter did not cease, only getting stronger and met with pointing as they walked to their next class. No one came up to them to tell them exactly what they were laughing at until the two Marauderers passed by the Eaton Twins.

The twins stopped in mid-step when they noticed who exactly was passing by them. At first, the two just stared in wonder. How could two boys so 'skilled' in pranking not get it? Of course, there was the matter that one of the twins, being good at charms, had cast a spell in which the wearer of the robes could not see that there was any difference. Still, the Eaton Twins believed the two Marauderers would have found out before they had to tell them. So, they started laughing—half at the stupidity of the two boys and half at the condition the boys' robes were in. In the midst of her laughing, Kinzey (the one that was good with charms), took off the spell she had put on the night before.

The two Marauderers froze, obviously seeing for the first time what everyone was laughing about. They first attempted to take the robes off, but a sticking charm had been place on them. It was then they realized they would be forced to wear the robes until the Eaton Twins took them off. To make matters worse, they were a hideous color in the minds of the Marauderers—_pink_. To make matters even worse, they realized that the twins had outsmarted them, the infamous Marauderers, in their own game of pranks. The two Marauderers turned around to face the laughing twins, expressions furious.

"No one pranks the Marauderers, Eaton Twins." threatened James.

"Oh, really?" said one, who had stopped laughing first.

"I could have sworn we just did." said the other.

"This is war." Sirius declared menacingly.

"War is never a good thing." one twin pointed out.

"Lots of people die"

"and make enemies"

"and lots of nasty hexes are exchanged"

"Oh, and don't forget about the all tortured people"

"and all the fighting people."

"and all the dead people."

"I already said that." Said one twin, turning towards the other.

"So, there are lots of dead people. They deserve to be mentioned more than once."

"True." The twin agreed. "Now, where were we?"

"hmm…and all the captured people"

"…and all the wounded people"

James, who along with Sirius had been staring at the twins with wonder, chose this moment to interrupt their annoying rambling. "We were talking about a PRANK war!"

"Were you really?" mocked one twin in a fake-surprised tone.

"That's really quite nice…" said the other.

"With the exception-"

"-that we already knew."

"and now we've-"

"gotta start all-"

"over, cause you-"

"-interrupted us."

"…Lots of people die"

"and enemies are made…"

Luckily, for the Marauderers anyway, a professor came by and told them they needed to get to class. The Eaton Twins just smirked at the Marauderers as the professor left. As they too walked off, the Marauders heard them say in unison, "Digging your robes!" and start laughing hysterically.

* * *

_Well, that's it for this chapter—hope you liked it!_

_DON'T FORGET TO **REVIEW**!_

_JosiJo03 :)_


End file.
